


Candy Crush

by mio_mccartney



Series: Kasabian短篇集 [1]
Category: Kasabian
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-19
Updated: 2016-05-19
Packaged: 2018-06-09 10:55:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6902956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mio_mccartney/pseuds/mio_mccartney
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'sweet' love story of two Leicester street boys.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Crush

**Author's Note:**

> 希望大家不要嫌弃我，我是个只会写小学生谈恋爱的智障QAQ

Tom在台上总是抓住一切机会耍酷，然而私底下他有个不那么酷的爱好：糖果。他嗜糖如命，尤其是放在超市收银台附近的，几十便士一大包的廉价糖果。事实上，他几乎每天都要吃一包糖果。而最了解Tom这个小小爱好的，莫过于Serge了，他给Tom的糖果成瘾症起了个名字，叫canddiction。

你大概已经猜到了，这是一个关于Tom，Serge和糖果的故事。这个故事发生在Kasabian声名鹊起之前，也就是，Tom和Serge还是两个莱斯特穷小子的时候。

“嘿Tom，今天去踢球吗？”Serge满怀期待地抓着听筒。电话另一端传来一个有气无力的声音，“对不起Serge……今天还是算了。我不舒服。”

不是吧。又来了。Serge翻了个白眼。电话那头又响起来了，“Serge，别对我翻白眼……我病了，真的。”

“你怎么知道我在翻白眼……算了。你才不是病了，肯定是又没钱买糖吃了。我说得没错吧？你的canddiction又发作了？你这个月的零用钱呢？”

“……我拿去买了Oasis的黑胶。”

Serge叹了口气。“我就知道。十分钟后你家楼下见。”

Serge在路上碰到个朋友闲谈了两句，到Tom家门口的时候迟了两三分钟。老远他就看到Tom可怜兮兮地站在那里，眼巴巴地望着自己走来的方向。

看到Serge走过来，Tom的眼睛一下子亮了起来。“Serge！你终于来了！你带钱了吗？”

“很遗憾，我也没钱了。”Serge把裤兜翻出来给Tom看。“分—文—没—有。”

Tom眼睛里的光黯淡了一瞬间，又亮了起来。“Serge你一定有办法的对不对？Serge？Seeeeeerge？”

Serge心想，他大概永远也抵御不住Tom的狗狗眼神攻击了。“跟我来。”他说。

他们在一家小超市门口停下了。Tom目瞪口呆地看着Serge：“你不会是想……”他做了个“偷”的口型。

Serge耸耸肩。“不然呢？我一般不会做这种事情的，不过既然这次是为了救你的命，我觉得也不算太过分。”

Tom半晌没说话。虽然小偷小摸在他们这个年纪的男孩子中间很常见，但是他了解Serge的为人。不管平时如何嘻嘻哈哈，Serge还是有自己原则的人。而且这还是为了自己——他不知道是愧疚还是，竟然，有一点欣喜？

但是他现在确实浑身难受，而那甜蜜的解药，就躺在面前……Tom最终屈服于不可抗拒的诱惑，他点了点头。

计划是这样的。Tom负责和店主搭话（“随便讲点什么！拿出你平时的话痨劲儿来！”）而Serge悄悄走到货架背面，用糖果装满他的裤兜。最后：开溜。

开始一切都很顺利。Tom和老板聊起了昨晚的足球比赛。（“那群家伙大半场都在梦游！”）Serge也装了满满一口袋的糖。

意外出在离开商店的时候。Serge本应该发现的，他的裤兜破了一个洞。于是就在出门的时候，哗啦——悲剧就这样发生了。

店主从收银台后抬起头。“你们两个臭小子。”他一字一顿地说。

“快跑！”Tom的腿在他的大脑作出反应之前就动了起来。

两人一路狂奔，后面跟着要“好好给两个小混球一点颜色看看”的店主。不知道跑过了多少个街区，Serge一把拉住Tom拐到了一个桥洞底下，示意他不要出声。他们挤在一起紧张地听着店主的脚步声和叫骂声渐渐逼近，又渐渐远去。如释重负的两人彼此对视着，忍不住大笑出声。

他俩笑了好久，笑得眼泪都出来了。当笑声平息下去的时候，Tom突然想起了什么：“那些糖……还有剩下的吗？”

Serge眨了眨眼。“闭上眼睛。”他说。

“但是为什……”“照做就是了。”

Tom决定不再多问，毕竟Serge总是有自己的安排。他闭上眼睛，听到糖果包装纸被撕开的声音。

然后，片刻的安静过后——他感到有温暖柔软的东西覆上了他的嘴唇。Serge轻柔地吻着他，撬开了他的牙齿，把什么东西哺给了他。甜甜的，是一颗糖。不过糖早已不是重点了，Tom一旦反应过来，立刻就对Serge做出了热情的回应。

这个吻持续了好长时间，两人都没注意到那颗糖是什么时候融化的。

当他们终于分开的时候，Serge突然想起了一件事。“刚才你怎么知道我在翻白眼？”

“我会读心术。”

“……那你怎么不避免我们挨打啊？”

“……读心术只对你有用。”


End file.
